Night on his Birthday
by Scarletfire.z
Summary: For Yullen week! 6. Night out - After a horror movie, they asked whether Allen had fears. "Nope." He answered. But little did Kanda know Allen actually had a fear. Happy birthday, Kanda!


This is for _Yullen week_! I'm sorry if I'm late D:

The final theme : Night out

The five others are in my other fanfic called 'Irreplaceable'. Do check it out! :D

I do not own -Man...and 07 Ghost. You'll see why.

UNBETA'D. OOCNESS? Maybe. SAD EXCUSE FOR HUMOUR FIRST, SAPPY ROMANCE LATER. FLUFF? Maybe.

* * *

"Come on, Yuu~" Lavi said, tugging at his best friend's sleeves.

_Ignore him, just ignore him and he'll go away.._

But the dark-haired man just _had_ to forget that this is _Lavi_ we're talking about. He will not go away until he had gotten what he wanted.

"Yuu-"

"No, means _no_. You got that, _baka usagi_?" Kanda sneered angrily. "And do _not_ call me that or else you _die_."

"What_ever_. So, you're coming right?"

"I just said no!"

"But you have to come! It's your _birthday_!"

"And I care _why_?"

"Because," Lavi started, holding the urge to roll his eyes at the thought of someone not wanting to celebrate his own birthday. "It's your _freakin'_ birthday, Yuu! The day you were born on this _god forsaken_ world!"

"And that is _why_ I do not want to celebrate my birthday."

Damn. The chances of getting Kanda to come just dropped twenty percent lower.

"Aww, Yuu. _Please_?"

"No."

Lavi sighed, leaving him no choice for plan B. "Okay, fine. I'll offer you a deal."

"What deal would that be?"

"Actually, this is going to be a buddies only night out, but I'll call in _Allen_ and Lenalee just for ya." Lavi beamed. That should work.

"What makes you think that I'll go if the beansprout's going?"

"We'll watch a horror movie. And Allen-chan would probably scream in fright and snuggle closer to you."

Kanda looked at him for a while before tossing his dark pony-tail back.

"Che, whatever."

Lavi smugly grinned. We got ourselves a double date.

-

"Allen will be sitting next to you, Yuu. And Lenalee with me. Clear?"

"Can we just get this over with?" Kanda grumbled.

"So, what kind of movie we're watching tonight?" asked the petite boy.

"Oh. You know, nothing too scary." The red-head said in fake innocence. "We're watching _07 Ghosts_."

"Oh, cool." Allen replied calmly.

That surprised both the older boys. But not for long. Hm, maybe Allen put up a brave act first and later on screamed like a sissy. Hm, that's probably it.

"It sounds scary, Lavi." The Chinese girl said softly. "Can we watch another movie instead?"

"It's not that scary, I promise. So, don't worry, Lena." Lavi put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. "Because _I'll_ protect ya."

-

Halfway through the movie, someone screamed. And it sounded like a girl.

Kanda wasn't pleased.

"Get off of me, you idiot!"

"B-But I'm so scared! And I need someone to-"

"Then, just go over to _Lenalee_!" Kanda almost shouted. Part of the audience in the cinema gave them dirty looks and shushed them up. Ignoring them, Kanda continued, "Who's the one who said it's not scary?!"

Lavi pursed his lips into a pouting manner. "Meanie." And proceeded back to his seat, sitting closer to Lenalee who had this 'Oh God. Why is boyfriend such a sissy' look on her face.

Soon after, Allen whispered to Kanda, taking some glances at the red head too, "Lavi is such a scaredy cat. This movie _sucks_. It's not worth watching, because it's _not_ even scary."

Kanda just nodded his head in agreement.

So, throughout the whole movie, the only person who screamed like a little girl and grabbed like his life depended on it onto his girlfriend who was one of the least scared was none other than Lavi. But Lavi would like to clarify that the 'girly shriek' was very much a manly scream in fear.

-

After the 'horrifying' movie ended, they were on their way to a restaurant now to further Kanda's birthday celebration in which the dark-haired man had no choice to go with them in reluctant.

"Lavi. _Lavi_."

No respond.

"You can like, let _go_ of my hand now. You're hurting me." Lenalee plainly said to his almost scared to death boyfriend of hers, shaking her head at him.

"Sorry," Lavi removed his hand from Lenalee's, eyes still widened in shock. "T-That was the most _shell-shocking nail-biting scariest_ movie I've ever seen!" He exclaimed.

Rolling his eyes, Kanda muttered, "Such a pussy." But Lavi didn't catch that.

"Why weren't you afraid, Allen?" Lavi asked the British boy.

Allen shrugged before replying. "Because it wasn't even scary?"

"Yes, it was! You're just in denial!"

"_You're_ in denial for not admitting that _you're_ the only one who was afraid, Lavi."

Lavi pouted like a five year old, crossing his arms like one too. "Then, what are you afraid?"

"Me?" The white-haired boy pointed to himself. When he received a confirm, he smiled as he said, "I'm not afraid of anything."

"Ch'yeah right. Everyone has fears, even Yuu here!"

Kanda glared daggers at the red-head, scowling. "I'm not afraid of anything."

"Kay, fine. Yuu's an exception then. But _you_," Lavi pointed a finger at Allen. "Must have something you're afraid of."

"I really don't." Allen said with a blank look.

"...I don't believe you."

"Try me." Allen said with confidence in his tone.

"Bugs?" The red-head suddenly pulled a live cockroach out of nowhere. He held it between his thumb and index, dangling it in front of Allen's face.

Lenalee shrieked at the sight of it while Allen calmly took the cockroach out of Lavi's fingers and slowly placed it on the ground, letting it scurried off into the alley.

"No."

"Then, how about ghosts?" Lavi asked, pulling out a white sheet out of nowhere again and held it over his face, ooo-ing like a retarded ghost in process.

"No." The albino boy yawned, observing his nails and frowned when he saw the look of his long fingernails. Hm, it was time for a cut.

"Darn. Then, how about.._death_?"

"Again, no. I'm always prepared to face death."

Lavi was about to say something else, but something caught his eye.

"Che, then what are you afraid of, _Moyashi_?" Kanda finally said.

Allen sighed sadly. "I see that you're still slow, _baKanda_. I said that I'm not afraid of anything."

"As if a beansprout like _you_ is afraid of nothing."

"I'm not a beansprout! And I _am_ afraid of nothing."

Kanda merely smirked. "Oh yeah? _Prove_ it." He challenged.

"Well-"

"And we are here~!" Lavi cut in, in a somewhat awkward way, ending their conversation for a moment. "Oh and I give up." The red-head said to Allen.

Allen felt relieved for the pointless conversation had ended..for now. But hey, at least he get to eat something now.

But alas, the restaurant they wanted to eat in was closed. It was pitch black when they stared into the window of the restaurant.

"Oh well. I'm not hungry anymore anyway."

The rest of the group turned their head slowly to Allen's direction. Did he say what they think he said? Did _Allen Walker _say that he _wasn't_ hungry? The apocalypse was coming, they could sense it. It was the end of the world.

"Jeez. You people are so paranoid. It doesn't mean the world is going to end if I'm not hungry, alright?"

Did Allen see through their minds?

"No. You had the looks on your faces that seemed to say 'It's the end of the world!'."

"....." was their reply.

But they shrugged it off after a while.

"Well, I'm not hungry either." Lavi stated, then switched his attention to Lenalee and Kanda. "How about you guys?"

Lavi received a 'no' from Kanda.

"I'm a tad bit hungry actually.." A 'yes' from his girlfriend.

"So, it's decided! We'll pick another restaurant and we can continue with Yuu's birthday-"

"Whoa, _whoa_." Kanda cut in and waving his hands up. "This isn't part of our agreement. I agreed on watching a movie, and nothing else, got that?"

"But it's your birthday!"

"Like I said _earlier_, I don't care."

"But Yuu-"

"Don't call me by that name." Kanda enunciated it slowly and angrily to further display his anger, narrowing his eyes into a glare. "If you _do_ care about my birthday, my wish is for you to leave me alone."

Lavi sighed, defeated and waved his hand in dismissal. "Fine, fine. I'll see you around then." Then, he turned to Allen. "C'mon. Let's get something to eat."

Allen refused his offer. "Nah. I'll be going back home early."

Another sigh from Lavi.

"Party poopers," He murmured. "Fine. Then, make sure Kanda takes you back safe and sound, alright?"

Lavi received a glare from the Japanese man. "Hell no. _Moyashi_ can go back on his own without me."

"For once, I agree with _him_." Allen said as he jabbed a finger at Kanda's direction.

"But what happens if you get kidnapped or something?" Lenalee asked, voice filled with a worried tone.

"Thank you for your concern, Lenalee, but I'm seventeen now. I'm pretty sure that I'm capable enough in taking care of myself."

The dark-haired man scoffed, but Allen decided to ignore that.

"Then, then," Lavi leaned in closer to Allen. "What happens if you get _raped_?! Oooo Yuu's gonna be super pissed if you did!"

Kanda growled, hooking his arm onto Allen's. "He _won't_, because _I'm_ walking him back, you got that, _baka usagi_?" And he started dragging the British boy who was in shock for a moment away.

Lavi chuckled in amusement.

"What's so funny, Lavi?" asked the only person who was with him now.

With a wide grin at the sight of Kanda pulling Allen away, Lavi said, "Nothing, Lena. Nothing at all."

-

Kanda unhooked his arm from Allen's when they were out of the their sight.

They lived a short distance away from that closed restaurant. And besides, Kanda lived a block away from Allen's so, whatever then. He could walk Allen back without worrying over Allen getting raped or something bad like that. Not that he cared anyway, of course. But that's what _he_ thought.

As Allen rubbed his sore arm, he said to Kanda, "What was _that_ for?"

"What? I was just leading you to your house."

"You do know that I _do_ know where my house is, right? Thank you very much."

Kanda shrugged, not caring.

It was almost midnight now. The Japanese folded his arms and kept an eye over Allen as they walked along the empty quiet pavement.

"Excuse me, mister long hair guy. I'm feeling rather uncomfortable at the way you're staring at me now."

"Well, I'm just making sure that no one's gonna rape you or anything."

"I'm not gonna get raped, _baKanda_."

"Because _I'm_ here with _you_, _Moyashi_."

The said 'Moyashi' glowered at the Asian, but decided not to say anything else.

Soon, they reached Allen's apartment first.

"Here's your stop, beansprout." Kanda then started to walk away to his.

"W-Wait, Kanda." It was Allen and he sounded as though he was afraid. "Could you...walk me up to my apartment..?"

"Why? Are you afraid that someone might-"

"I told you before that I'm not afraid of anything!" Allen was in rage now, but he said it in a shaky voice.

"Don't need to get so _overexcited_. God. Sometimes I don't get you.." Kanda looked at Allen weirdly.

The white-haired boy exhaled, calming himself down. He then opened the door to the apartment and walked in, followed by Kanda.

Once they finally reached Allen's place which was on the third floor, Kanda felt that something was wrong with Allen. Usually, he was either talkative or arguing with him, but now he seemed so quiet...

"Right. So, here's your place," Kanda said, somewhat awkwardly. "So, uh, see you around."

Before Kanda had a chance to turn to walk off, he felt a hand gripping onto his arm.

It was Allen again.

Biting his bottom lip, Allen said nervously,"Kanda...I know this is sudden and all, but could you please stay here for a night...with me? Please?"

The dark-haired man observed him for a while. Judging by the snow-haired boy's body language and his tone of voice, Kanda would say that he was afraid. But of what? He was going to find out soon.

"Are you afraid?"

Allen hung his head low, his face was obscured by his white bangs.

"Hey-"

"Yes.." Allen finally admitted.

Should have known. The rabbit was right. No one's perfect. Everyone has a fear, even Kanda himself, but he would never admit that to anyone.

"I'm afraid of..of.." Allen took in a deep breath. "I'll tell you everything you want to know if you would _please_ stay with me...Just for tonight."

Kanda opted for a while. Should he denied his request and just leave him here _alone_ or should he spend the night here just because he wanted to know about Allen's true fear.

He chose the latter.

"Che, whatever." Kanda said as he walked in casually. He took a glance at Allen and noticed that the look on the pale boy's face was more than relieved to have Kanda here. What was going on?

Kanda scanned the room for a while before questioning Allen. He never been inside his apartment before, and he had to say that it was a dump. There were bottles of wine and other alcholic drinks lying everywhere and the smell of cigarettes filled into his nostrils. Not to mention the utter messiness of the whole place.

"What the hell, beansprout?"

"I'll explain in my room where it's more comfortable."

They went into Allen's bedroom. Allen left the lights off, because the moon was already casting its bright rays into his room. His room wasn't _that_ clean or neat, but at least it was a dozen times better than the outside of his room. Kanda sat on the edge of Allen's bed while Allen sat in the middle.

Allen sighed sadly. Time to start talking.

"Well?"

"Firstly, about the whole place. As you know that my foster dad is taking care of me now and well..." Allen hesitated for a while.

"He is doing a fucking _great_ job, isn't he?" Kanda finished it for him.

Allen nodded, understanding his sarcasm. "I used to clean up the place once in a while. But everytime I did, Cross will just make a mess again and again, no matter how many bloody times I've told him. Now, I don't really care anymore."

Kanda was still listening so, Allen continued.

"Cross is a _horrible_ man as I told you guys before. He'll leave the house for a few days, weeks and even _months_ without discussing this matter with me_._ I really hate it when he does that..I hate.._I hate_..." His voice sounded shaky again.

"_Moyashi_."

Allen looked up.

"What exactly are you afraid of?"

"I-I'm afraid..I'm afraid..of..." Allen looked away. "I can't say it. It's too.._too_.." And he began sobbing.

"O-Oi. Don't you freakin' start crying on me. And you promised that you would tell me everything I want to know."

"I did, didn't I?" Allen smiled bitterly and stopped his sobbing. "Well, obviously I lied about being afraid of nothing just now, but the few examples of fear that Lavi had given earlier..I really wasn't afraid of those."

"So, your point?"

"My point is that I'm afraid of only one thing."

"And that is?"

"...I'm afraid of...loneliness."

Kanda wasn't all that surprise actually. He kind of figured it out in the beginning, like much much earlier. The day when he was introduced to Allen by Lavi. Allen had told him about his life before moving here. A life without a real family or friends. A life with nobody. Always alone... Allen had hated that.

"Ever since Mana, my _real_ father died in a freak accident."

Okay. Kanda had not heard that one before.

"Mana loved me and I loved him. He said that he would always be on my side. Always be there for me. He promised, but he broke that promised. He left me here in this cold cruel world with that _bastard_ drunkard of a foster father..."

Kanda was speechless.

"...But that was before I met you guys. Lavi, Lenalee and _you_ brightened up my life. You guys made me think that life wasn't all that bad."

"Then, what's the point of fearing the loneliness?"

Allen closed his eyes and shook his head of white hair slowly. "I just hate being alone here...I even prefer _Cross_ being here instead of nobody else."

To Kanda's surprise, Allen suddenly lunged himself at Kanda, hugging him. "I even prefer _you_ being here with me than being with Cross or anyone else."

A flush was creeping up the the dark-haired man's cheeks at that sudden hug and comment. The strange thing was Kanda felt this warm and fuzzy feeling inside. And for a bare moment before reality had caught up with him, he admitted that he had liked it.

"_Tch-Moyashi_!" Kanda wanted to pull away, but for some reason that cannot be explained, he couldn't. No, he wouldn't.

"I really do think that you're a good person deep down inside."

"_As if_, you beansprout."

"I really believe that, Kanda."

Kanda did not say anything.

"Thank you for staying here tonight, Kanda. Thank you very much.." Allen said softly. "And _happy birthday_..."

"...Che."

"I feel so tired now.." The white-haired boy said as he lifted his head up into the crook of his neck, nuzzling his face there.

"Then, go to sleep." But Allen had already dozed off by the time he finished his sentence.

Kanda blinked. That was fast.

"This is going to be a long night.." He muttered, sighing as Allen was still hugging him, but he didn't mind at all.

Kanda was not feeling tired nor sleepy yet. So, he took a look at the snow-haired boy.

The snow-haired boy had such a pale face, despite of the moon light that made it even more pale than usual. The cute and serene look on his face made Kanda's heart lift up in an unusual way. He slept so peacefully as if he wasn't afraid of anything as long as Kanda was there with him.

Then, Kanda did the most unexpected thing.

He pulled the white-haired boy closer into his embrace.

"You won't be lonely anymore, you stupid beansprout.."

Still asleep, the white-haired boy pushed himself deeper into Kanda's embrace, murmuring some words that Kanda could not believe.

"I love you..."

There was a small smirk formed on his face, which was as close to a smile as he would get.

Kanda ruffled Allen's white soft hair gently, then planted a small kiss on top of his head. He lied on the bed, letting the younger one rest on his chest. He could feel and hear the gentle heartbeat coming from Allen's chest. It sounded nice...and warm.

It was going to be a long night.

Celebrations were unnecessary for him. Celebrations annoyed him very much. Originally, Kanda just wanted to spend his birthday at home by himself after the movie which Lavi had forced him to go. But now, he was with Allen who was sleeping peacefully on his chest. Like I said earlier, he did not mind. And he did not mind that he had to spend his birthday here with Allen. He was the opposite of unhappy right now. In fact, he was actually pleased.

Pleased to be here with this adorable little beansprout on the night of his birthday.

* * *

Some of you might not know that 07 Ghost is not a horror movie. It is actually an anime/manga! But in this story, it's a horror movie, because I couldn't think of any other movies. XD;; GO WATCH 07 GHOST! It's good. Really. I'm not lying!

Um, yeah. That's all for Yullen week.

Everyone enjoyed Yullen week? I sure did! Even though I haven't finished reading a lot of entries yet. Gah.

And lastly,

HAPPY BIRTHDAY KANDA~! I LOVE _YUU_!

But Allen loves you more :D


End file.
